iHate Hospitals
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: Sam needs surgery right before going into it she confesses her love for Freddie or was it just the laughing gas? A response to Smartbabie's Seddie Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer:I own nothing)**

**Wow! It's been a VERY long time since I've wrote a Seddie story! Some of you guys might remember me, the last iCarly story I wrote I was under the screen name DANNYGRIL3 so I hope that the people that added me to they're author alerts will see this:) I'm so happy I'm writing for this again, lately I've been obsessed with Iron Man so I'm feel sorry and guilty I haven't contributed my writing skills to Seddie:( But here's a new one-shot.**

**PS: I'm so sorry if there's any errors in this, the Doc. Manager and the spell checker weren't working right and it just barely saved so..:(!**

* * *

"Hey guys." Sam said sadly as she walked up to her friends in the hallways of Ridgeway.

"What's wrong Sam? You don't seem like yoursef today." Carly said as she put her text books into her locker.

"Nothing, I just don't feel well today. I think I ate too many fat cakes last night." Sam said as she hugged her stomach.

"I told you fat cakes aren't dinner!" Carly said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should go to the nurses office." Freddie suggested.

"Aw shut up dishrag, I'm fine." Sam said as they all started walking to class together. Carly went to history while Sam and Freddie had English, with Miss Briggs. Sam and Freddie sat in separate desks but besides each other, so Freddie could easily see the painful grimace on Sam's face.

"Sam are you okay?" Freddie whispered.

"I told you I'm fine, just a stomachache." She said back. Freddie let it slide. As class went on Sam's stomach pain got worse and worse, Freddie decided he didn't like this anymore and forced Sam to raise her hand to go to the nurse.

"Fine, I'll go!" She hissed back as she raised her hand.

"Yes Puckett?" Miss Briggs spat out.

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're not faking?" Miss Briggs asked sternly. Sam gulped.

"Yes." She said. Miss Briggs must have seen the painful grimace on her face too because she let her go, Freddie's eye following her as she walked out the classroom door.

Later on, after school Carly and Freddie met up.

"Hey Freddie have you seen Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, in class I finally convinced her to go get checked out. She should still be in the nurse's office." Freddie said. As if on cue, Carly and Freddie saw Sam walk up to them.

"Hey Sam are you feeling better?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, a little. Come on, we still have to do iCarly tonight." Sam said as she walked out of the school with her friends on both sides.

"Are you sure you're up for iCarly? We can postpone it--"

"Guys I told you I'm fine!!" Sam interrupted Freddie.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Carly said as they walked in silence to Bushwell Plasma, neither Freddie nor Carly noticing Sam's clenched fists at her side and the pain in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!

"And this is iCarly!" Carly and Sam said in union. Sam did her best to act perky and happy.

"And tonight on iCarly we're--" Sam stopped short and fell to her knees. A whole new rainbow colors of pain washing over her.

"SAM!" Freddie yelled as he put his camera on his tripod.

"Freddie turn off the camera!" Carly screamed, Freddie obeyed and rushed over to Sam's side.

"Sam what's wrong!?!" Freddie asked frantically. But she couldn't talk, couldn't even move and could barely open her eyes.

"SPENCER!!" Carly screamed. Her brother flew in the room.

"What happened!?" He yelled as he saw Sam.

"Call 911!! NOW!" Freddie yelled as he carried Sam bridle-style down the stairs and into the living room. Spencer called them and hung up.

"They're coming!" Spencer said.

"Come on Sam, open your eyes." Freddie said as he subconsciously stroked her hair. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Spencer answered and in came the paramedics. They rushed her to the ambulance. Freddie jumped in with her as Carly and Spencer took his car and followed them.

At the hospital Freddie waited impatiently in the waiting room. After a while Carly and Spencer came to the hospital.

"What happened!? I thought you guys were right behind us!" Freddie half yelled.

"Sorry! We got caught up at the light." Spencer said.

"Where's Sam?!" Carly asked.

"They just took her back, they said they'll come out and get us when they can." Freddie said as he tried to remain calm.

"Is there a Freddie Benson here?" A doctor in a white coat with dark brown hair asked.

"Yes! Where's Sam?" Freddie asked frantically.

"She's checked into a hospital room. We found out that she has Appendicitis and will need an Appendectomy real soon. You can go in and see her." The doctor gestured them to follow him down the hall. When they reached her door the doctor left to give them a little privacy.

"You can go first Freddie" Carly said. Freddie reached for the door knob...

**Sam's POV: **

I woke to my right side screaming in pain. I saw all of the IV's coming out of me like spaghetti, mmm that sounds good...wait! Focus Puckett! I looked around to see that I'm in a white hospital room. Suddenly the door opens and I see Freddie come in side. He looks...Horrified? Why would he be scared?

"H-Hey Sam." He said nervously. What's wrong with him?

"Hey dork. What's going on here? Why am I in the hospital?" I ask him. I saw whatever blood that was left in his face drain as he took a step closer to me.

"Well, remember earlier today at school when you had that stomach pain?" He asked me. Oh course I remember! Although that pain wasn't nearly as bad as the kind I'm in now.

"Yeah I remember. Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well during iCarly tonight you collapsed and we stopped the show to get you to the hospital. They said you had Appendicitis and that...you'll need surgery." He said. No! No one is cutting Mama up like a fish!

"No! I'm not! I don't want to!" I yelled.

"Sam you have to. This is really life threatening, you could die." I saw him cringe on the last word. Suddenly the door opened again and a doctor with a clip board in his hand came in along with Carly and Spencer.

"Hello Sam, I'm Dr. Reynolds." He shook my hand and smiled. Ugh! Another thing I hate about these places, the doctors are all nice when they're bringing you bad news.

"Your X-rays show us that you have Appendicitis and you'll need an Appendectomy soon. I already called your mother and she'll be here soon to sign the agreement. I'm also going to have a nurse come in and give you something that will calm you a little. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, How do I get out of this?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Sam. I'm gonna go see if your mother has arrived yet." He said and left with Spencer.

"So, how you are you feeling?" Carly asked me.

"Not good..." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in that much pain!?! This could have been really serious Sam!" Carly yelled, which I expected, her being all mother-like.

"I'm sorry. I just knew that if I were to tell someone I would end up here. I hate hospitals." I said.

"Sam this could have been really serious! What if we weren't around when you collapsed!" Now it was Freddie's turn to be the voice of reason.

"I'm sorry guys." I said.

"It's alright Sam. We'll all get through this." Freddie said with a smile. A nurse cam in with a small cart with medicine on it.

"Hello Sam. I'm Nurse Jenny. This stuff is just going to make you feel relax and drowsy a little." She said as she handed me this disgusting looking medicine.

"What's this stuff called?" I asked rudely. Hey! I'm still me!

"It's more commonly known as laughing medicine. It's just gonna make you feel at ease." Well, can't be to bad. I drank it and oh man! Is this stuff disgusting! It just better work. **(A/N: That stuff is nasty, I had to drink before I had my eye operation, but it does make you really sleepy, and giggly)**

"I'll be back in a while to take the IV's out of you." She said as she left. Carly also left to talk to her brother or something, I wasn't really paying attention, I was starting to feel the medicine sink in already.

"So how do you feel now?" Freddie asked me. Haha, he looks all blurry.

"Greaaaat I feel fine." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm happy you're not in anymore pain. I don't like seeing you in pain." He said as he subconsciously took my hand.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Freddie." I saw his eyes go wide when I called him Freddie.

"You called me Freddie. Wow, should get a bunch of that stuff to-go." He joked. Wow, he has they beautiful brown eye I love so much.

"I love you Freddie..." I mumble just enough for him to hear as I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

Did...did I just hear correctly? Did Sam say she LOVED me!?! No! It must have been the medicine they gave her! Like the laughing gas she had at the dentist. There's no way she's in love with me...right?

"Freddie!" Carly yelled as she snapped her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Y-Yes!?" I ask in a panic.

"What's wrong, why were you in a daze?" She ask. Oh man, do I tell her?

"Um, just thinking." I lied.

"Well come on, the nurse has to take her now, we're gonna wait outside, are you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a minute." She gave me a weird look but left. I took hold of Sam's hand.

_"I love you too Sam" _I whispered it as the nurse came in and unhooked her and wheeled her out. I stood there for a minute and thought about what I just said. _I love her..._

* * *

**5 hours Later... (Normal POV:)**

Freddie and Carly were sitting in the waiting room, Spencer was outside talking to Ms. Puckett. Another couple of minutes went by, then Dr. Reynolds came out. Carly and Freddie rushed up to him in seconds.

"How is she?" Carly asked.

"She's going to be okay. Why don't you get your brother and Ms. Puckett. Freddie you can come with me." He said. Carly left and Freddie followed the doctor into Sam's room.

"She requested you come in first. I'll go talk to Ms. Puckett." The doctor said as he left.

**Sam's POV: **

Ugh! I hate that I keep waking up to a hospital room. The pain is now a sore feeling in my stomach. They better have good food in this hospital! Suddenly Freddie walked in, I love his brown eyes. But I have this nagging feeling in my stomach telling me something _Big _happened before I went into surgery.

"Hey Sam." he said.

"Hey Freddork." I said sleepily, I just woke up from anaesthesia hello!

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Terrible. My side hurts and I'm sooo tired." I said.

"Well, at least you're alright." He said with that sweet smile I love so much...wait? What!?

"Um..Sam do..do you remember what you said to me before you left for surgery?" He asked me nervously. Why would he be nervous? Then that nagging feeling in my stomach spoke to me..._"I love you Freddie"..."I love you too Sam" _Oh Snap!!

"Did I say...what I think I said?" I asked. My palms are starting to sweat.

"...If you're thinking you said 'I love you'....then yes." He said, he was looking everywhere but my eyes.

"And...and you said 'I love you too'." I said, it was more of a statement than a question. He finally looked in my eyes as his head shot up.

"Y-You heard me?" He asked.

"Yes, I did." I said as a matter-of-fact. He turned scarlet red and I desperately tried to control my heart beat.

"And?" He finally asked. What am I suppose to say? _'I love you Freddie ever since we kissed' _Yeah like I'm gonna admit to _that_.

"I-I don't know..." I mumbled. He looked slightly hurt, so I'm guessing he heard me.

"Did you mean it?" He asked quietly, and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I thought for a minute.

"Yes..." I whispered so quietly that if his head didn't shoot up again I would think he didn't hear it.

"You did mean it?" He asked again.

"Yes. I did Freddie. Did you mean it too?" I ask him. The worst possible thing that could happen now is if he admitted he only said it because feel felt sorry or something.

"Yes, I did too." He said. I looked up with bright eyes and saw him smiling brightly too.

"Well, we both meant it then.." I really didn't know what else to say to him.

"Good." He said as he walked over to me and gave me a peck on the lips, and boy did sparks fly. As he leaned away the door opened and Carly came running in ahead of my mom.

"Hey what did I miss?" She asked. Me and Freddie looked at each other for a second then turned back to Carly with smiles.

"A Lot" We said together.

* * *

**WHOOT! I'm so happy I wrote this:) Tell me if you guys want an Epilogue or not! Please review!!**


	2. Epilogue

**(Disclaimer:I own nothing)**

**Sorry this took so long to get up:( But please enjoy the Epilogue:) Sorry it's short :P**

* * *

A week after her surgery Sam was able to go home under strict orders and a diet, to which Sam complained about non-stop. They finally made it to the Shay's apartment at 6:00 that evening.

"So how does it feel to get out of the hospital?" Freddie asked as he let her down gently on Carly's couch.

"Great! I'm so ready for some real food!" She said excitedly.

"Not so fast! Remember you're on a strict diet. No fatty or saturated foods. And _no _fat cakes." Carly said as she came back in the living room with a glass of water for Sam.

"Aw that's not fair!" Sam grumbled. Freddie and Carly laughed and Sam cracked a smile too. Freddie sat down on the couch and rested Sam's head in his lap.

"Ugh I'm so tired now! I barely got any sleep in that hospital. With all those tubs coming out of me looked like something out of a horror movie." Sam said.

"Well, you're here now. And just think, in a couple of days you can go back to school." Carly said.

"Oh great. Just what I need after having a huge operation! Seeing Miss Briggs and Mr. Howard's face will not brighten up my day." Sam said with a huff.

"Well, you have Carly and me to keep you company in school." Freddie said as he smiled down at her, she wished she could kiss him right now. As if he knew what she was thinking, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. Carly let out a little giggle.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I'm still not used to this. But I'm very happy for you both." Carly said with a sincere smile. They eventually told Carly at the hospital that they both loved each other and she rushed over to Sam's bed squishing her into a hug.

"Thanks Carls." Sam said.

Hey...Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked.

"He went to go 'flirt' with a nurse at the hospital. " Carly said. Sam and Freddie laughed but Sam stopped immediately and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked in a worry.

"Yeah, yeah just got too excited. I'm okay." Sam said. Freddie sat up-right and picked Sam off the couch with him.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Come on, you need rest. Is it okay if I put her down in your bed?" He asked Carly.

"Sure. Sam gets some rest." Carly called over her shoulder as Freddie carried Sam bridle-style up the stairs to Carly's bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her in, ignoring her comments about him babying her too much.

"You okay now?" Freddie asked, Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Yes dork, I'm okay. Thanks." Sam said with a smile.

"Good. See ya in the morning." Freddie said as he gave her a kiss goodnight and shut her door. Sam fell asleep happy that night, with no pain, no worries, just Freddie, right beside her.

* * *

**Cute ending huh? Hey, I didn't say Freddie _walked _out the door, he just closed it:) Hehehe:) Anyways I'd like to thank all who reviewed my Seddie story, it's been such a long time that I actually didn't expect all the reviews and fav's. and alerts I got so thank you all!! **

**Please review:)**


End file.
